


The Sensei's Heart

by fournein



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Study, Companionship, Delicate Storytelling, Elderly Gay couple, Fits with the canon, Friendship, Heartfelt, M/M, Minor Character, Retirement, Rise of the snakes fanfiction, Sensei Wu actually has a heart, Sensei wu ship, Short chapters cuz im lasy, Work, odd couple, slowly building romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fournein/pseuds/fournein
Summary: Henry has been a postman most of his life. He's sixty, and is tired of climbing mountains each day to bring mail to people he barely knows. But he finds friendship in Sensei Wu, a much older man with knowledge of the world.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Sensei Wu & Postman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Sensei's Heart

*This story begins at S1 Ep2, ‘Home’. It contains spoilers for Season one of Ninjago.

It was a warm summer’s day. Clouds were scarce, and the sunshine poked and prodded at the smallest crevices of darkness. Throughout jamanakai village, peace was fleeting. Despite the ninja’s valiant efforts to restore good to ninjago, a new evil had just risen. The serpentine had attacked the village and robbed the peaceful villagers. Of course, the Ninja put a stop to it. Yet echoes of the attack still murmured through the town.

“Henry?” Said a large man with a gruff voice, tapping him on the shoulder. Henry opened his eyes, stumbling into the conversation. “Sleepin’ again, Ey?” The large man took a few paces back from the counter, rummaging through a filing cabinet. “If I were you, I’d quit. Being a postman isn’t the worst job..” He tossed two letters on the counter. “It’s far from the best.” Henry leaned over the counter, storing the letters in his satchel.  
“Where are these for?” The kindly old man Began to sit up.  
“Mountains of impossible height.” The large man said, smiling. “Dojo.” Henry grumbled, walking towards the door. “Hey, forgot about this.” The larger man said, throwing over a parcel. Henry twirled around, trying to catch the box. It landed in his right hand on an edge, and he put it in his satchel. 

“Let’s see.” Henry reached into his satchel, panting at the door of the dojo. “A letter from Jay's parents.” He mumbled as he fumbled through the satchel. “Kai has a fan letter.” He passed kai the letter, and went back to digging around. “Oh, something from Cole’s father.” Cole looked at the old, tired mailman angrily.  
“What, No package?” He sighed, the other ninja walking away. “I’m expecting something from creatures, beasts and beyond.” Henry reached in his satchel, foraging around for a package. “Hmm, no, nothing from, uh…” He read the shipping address off of his one remaining parcel. “Ah, here it is. He held it out to Cole, who snatched it up greedily.  
“Ha! Rocky’s gonna love this.” Cole ran towards the other Ninja in the monastery, slamming the oval doors. Henry sighed, and slumped down in the rocks. He had climbed this mountain four times a week for eleven years. He had thought about retiring, but had never went as far as to do it. He was the only postman for miles. He was needed. Yet he yearned to settle down and live out the rest of his years in solace. He stumbled to his feet, picking up his satchel. Suddenly, the right door to the Monastery creaked open.  
“Excuse me.” A sturdy old man with a long beard peeked out at henry, his straw Jingasa lodged between the doors. “I am having tea, if you would like some.” A faint smile peeked through his snowy white beard, cheering the frail postman just a little.  
“Thank you, sensei.” He bowed, and started walking towards the door.  
“Please.” Sensei Wu held the door open for the purple-clad postman. “Call me Wu.” The door slammed behind them as they went in for a cup of tea.

The interior of the monastery was made for training. An elaborate set of traps and tests designed to challenge each of the ninja. Each day, for hours, they would fight and train, leaving the whole area charred and worn out. The training dummies looked as though they had been through multiple wars. “It is a long way up these steps.” Wu said, strolling along with the aid of his walking stick. “I should know.” He turned to henry with a smile. He chuckled, looking around him at the beautifully designed monastery. “The least I could do is give you a cup of tea.”  
“Well, trust me, I appreciate it.” Henry looked at a training dummy missing a right arm, and pondered. Wu slid open the screen door to the dining room, waiting for henry to step in. Inside was a tea kettle resting on a low table. There were no chairs, as those dining were meant to sit on the floor. Henry walked inside, the soothing aroma of the tea piercing his nostrils. “By the way, I’m henry.” He sat down on the floor, wu pouring tea out of the kettle into his cup. As Wu put down the kettle, henry took a sip of tea. It was flowery, slightly bittersweet and minty.  
“This is healing tea.” Wu sipped slowly out of the cup. “It will give you the energy needed to return to Jamanakai village.” Henry smiled.  
“I can tell. I could run a thousand miles.” He felt fully revitalized; the aching pains in his legs were gone, his muscles were healed and his mind was clear. Wu chuckled, sitting up slowly.  
“I believe you have a route to get back to, don’t you?” He walked over to the door.  
“Thank you very much, Wu.” He said, walking out the door.  
“Come back anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this chapter is short. But they'll get longer. i just wanted to publish it as fast as I could.  
> Critisism is much appreciated. I really want my stuff to be better.


End file.
